Te amo en la distancia
by susa1213
Summary: Código de registro: 1603276994975 sinopsis: Bella tiene 14 años y vive con sus padres, toda su vida ha estado enamorada de Edward Cullen un chico callado de su clase, pero que cuando cojee confianza es la persona mas maravillosa del mundo, y un trágico accidente sucede y ella es obligada a ir se con sus tíos, pero se volverán a encontrar, y si así es ella aun lo ama?...
TE AMO EN LA DISTANCIA…

AUTOR: SUSA1213 / SUSA13

Código de registro: **1603276994975**

mi primer one short espero les guste

sinopsis:

Bella tiene 14 años y vive con sus padres, toda su vida ha estado enamorada de Edward Cullen un chico callado de su clase, pero que cuando cojee confianza es la persona mas maravillosa del mundo, y un trágico accidente sucede y ella es obligada a ir se con sus tíos, pero se volverán a encontrar, y si así es ella aun lo ama?

no al plagio la historia es mía porfa pregunten los personajes son propiedad de stephenie meyer

Fanfic – bella - crepúsculo - cullen - edward - oneshort – swan – twilight

CAPITULO 1: …"JAMAS PODRIA OLVIDARTE"…

watch?v=-sJmUIJuZGk (No tengas miedo de terce cielo)

POV BELLA

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, tengo 14 años y vivo en Forks, un pequeño pueblo ubicado en la península de olimpic al noroeste de Washington, nací y he vivido toda mi vida aquí, mis padres nunca se casaron, cuando tenia 6 años terminaron su noviazgo y compromiso, dejándonos en medio a mi hermana y a mi, si mi hermanita Natalie es 4 años menor que yo tiene 10 años, vivimos con mi mamá aun en Forks ya que nuestra custodia esta en juego, mi padre aun vive en la casa donde crecí, pasamos allí los fines de semana, en este momento curso 3 de bachillerato en el instituto de Forks, siempre he estudiado allí, todos nos conocemos, hemos crecido juntos, mi mejor amigo fue al primero que conocí Jacob Black el es menor un año que yo pero vamos a la par en el instituto, fue mi primer amigo cuando entre al Kinder allí lo conocí y con el paso de los años las familias se han venido uniendo, pero en los últimos 2 años me mira y trata como si fuera su peor enemigo, el sale con con Leah Clearwater, ella lo ama y el afortunadamente encontró el amor en ella, (lo se por que lo conosco en todas sus emociones) y ella le corresponde aunque ninguno se atreve a aceptarlo, por mi lado tengo a mis amigas Rosalie Hale, ella acaba de empezar una relación con Emmet McCarty es un niño de tres años en el cuerpo de uno de 14, comenzaron hoy aunque todo mundo sabía bien que ellos es son tal para cual, y ellos dos parecen unos imanes se atraen el uno al otro, Alice Brandon mi otra amiga es una completa loca!, es sumamente extrovertida, ella vive en el mismo conjunto de apartamentos que Jasper Whitlock, el dedica su día a hacerle la vida imposible a ella se la pasan peleando por todo, hasta por lo que no hacen, para mi que se gustan, una vez se lo dije a Alice no salio nada bien, mi castigo ... ir de compras con ella y mi mamá y por obvias razones mi hermana nos acompaño: MI DELIRIO!. Y por ultimo mi amiga Charlotte Brown ella vive tragada de el grupo musical 1Direccion, y vive pegada al su celular para leer historias sobre ellos.

Por otro lado mi corazón ya tiene dueño desde sexto grado y el chico que lo tiene es Edward Cullen, todo de él me gusta, sus ojos, su pelo, su mirada y sonrisa, el es callado, lo conocí en tercero de primaria, cuando lo vi no se por que pero me hipnotizo, su madre Esme trabaja con la mía Renée así que yo trato de ir lo mas posible a su casa, el es perfecto pero es mi amigo y se que nunca a pesar de que nos conocemos desde hace mucho el se fijaría en mi

hoy tendría mi primera presentación musical a petición del profesor, debo cantar en el concurso de inicio de otoño, mis padres y hermana me llevaron muy temprano al instituto ya que tenia practica hasta la hora de la presentación, al llegar al salón todo estaba en orden pero encontré un piano a la mitad de este, me llamo la atención pues me sabia una cancion que me gustaba y me sentí representada con ella, me senté en la butaca de enfrente, pase mis manos por las teclas y empece a fluir la melodía...

termine la cancion con los ojos cerrados me sentía libre pero a la vez la extraña sensación de ser observada, me gire y no vi a nadie, así que me dispuse a practica la presentación de la noche, el tiempo se me paso muy rápido, para las 4 pm ya me dirigía a los vestidores a arreglarme. la presentación comenzó a las 6 pm en punto, mire al publico por detrás de los telones pero por ningún lado vi a mi familia esto era muy extraño a no ser que mamá hubiera olvidado la cámara, el tiempo paso y nunca llegaron, ya me tocaba actuar pero aun no me sentía capaz, pase al escenario y me senté al piano todos me miraban pero pude ver unos ojos esmeralda que tanto me gustaban eso me puso mas nerviosa, me puse a tocar la cancion que tanto ensaye... mis dedos acarician las teclas comenzando la melodía

watch?v=abJ-7_B41tM (the call de Regina Spektor)

 _It_ _started_ _out_ _as a_ _feeling_

 _Which_ _then_ _grew_ _into_ _a_ _hope_  
 _Which_ _then_ _turned_ _into_ _a_ _quiet_ _thought_  
 _Which_ _then_ _turned_ _into_ _a_ _quiet_ _word_

 _And_ _then_ _that_ _word_ _grew_ _louder_ _and_ _louder_  
 _'Til_ _it_ _was_ _a_ _battle_ _cry_

 _I'll_ _come_ _back_  
 _When_ _you_ _call_ _me_  
 _No_ _need_ _to_ _say_ _goodbye_

 _Just_ _because_ _everything's_ _changing_  
 _Doesn't_ _mean_ _it's_ _never_  
 _Been_ _this_ _way_ _before_

 _All_ _you_ _can do_ _is_ _try_ _to_ _know_  
 _Who_ _your_ _friends_ _are_  
 _As_ _you_ _head_ _off_ _to_ _the_ _war_

 _Pick_ _a_ _star_ _on_ _the_ _dark_ _horizon_  
 _And_ _follow_ _the_ _light_

 _You'll_ _come_ _back_  
 _When_ _it's_ _over_  
 _No_ _need_ _to_ _say_ _good_ _bye_

 _You'll_ _come_ _back_  
 _When_ _it's_ _over_  
 _No_ _need_ _to_ _say_ _good_ _bye_

 _Now_ _we're_ _back_ _to_ _the_ _beginning_  
 _It's_ _just_ _a_ _feeling_ _and_ _now_ _one_ _knows_ _yet_  
 _But_ _just_ _because_ _they_ _can't_ _feel_ _it_ _too_  
 _Doesn't_ _mean_ _that_ _you_ _have_ _to_ _forget_

 _Let_ _your_ _memories_ _grow_ _stronger_ _and_ _stronger_  
 _'Til_ _they're_ _before_ _your_ _eyes_

 _You'll_ _come_ _back_  
 _When_ _they_ _call_ _you_  
 _No_ _need_ _to_ _say_ _good_ _bye_

 _You'll_ _come_ _back_  
 _When_ _they_ _call_ _you_  
 _No_ _need_ _to_ _say_ _good_ _bye_

termine la melodia y segundos después se desato una lluvia de aplausos por todos lados, al terminar me felicitaron mis amigos y sus familias, a lo lejos vi a Esme, Carlisle, Emmet y Edward caminar hacia mi, me acerque a saludarlos y preguntarle a Esme si había visto a mi madre la cual no había llegado

-oh Bella felicitaciones, fue hermoso- me dijo Esme

-te felicito Bella eres muy talentosa - me felicitó Carlisle

-gracias, mmm... ¿Esme?

-si Bella? dime

-tu has visto a mi familia o al menos a mi mama es que no los encuentro

 _-_ no cariño, pero ven con nosotros no te quedes sola mientras averiguamos donde están

 _-_ ok

a lo lejos vi a Billy, Sarah y Jake caminado hacia mi, los dos últimos tenían rastros de lagrimas y la tristeza se reflejaba en sus ojos, eso no estaba bien, algo tuvo que haber pasado, Esme lo noto...

-Edward y Emmet quédense con Bella aquí nosotros ya regresamos-, vimos a los señores Cullen ir hacia los Black, comenzaron a hablar y pronto todos era un mar de lagrimas.

-Bella cantaste muy bien, deberías tocar con ella Edward...

-Emmet!

-no tranquilo, gracias pero no me gustaría causar problemas- Edward iba a refutar pero fue interrumpido por su padre

-Chicos vamos, Bella debes quedarte con Billy en su casa Esme te vera allá- lo mire a los ojos y algo había cambiado, algo que no sabia que era.

El camino a casa de Billy fue silencioso nadie me dijo nada aparte de un simple "hola", al llegar me quede en la sala, Sarah se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo con un sentimiento de ¿tristeza?, Jacob se encerró en su habitación, y Billy se quedo mirando la ventana; después de un rato llego Esme que se sentó a mi otro lado y me tomo las manos concentrándose en ellas. Me miro a los ojos y pude notar que estuvo llorando

-Chicos que pasa? todos están muy extraños?

-Bella...- Sarah me apretó mas fuerte a ella y Billy se acerco y se arrodillo frente a mi- tus padres y tu hermana tuvieron un accidente automovilístico, en la tarde,lo siento

Esme se ataco a llorar, yo estaba en shock y sin darme cuenta ya estaba desbordando lagrimas, mi mente no lo podía aceptar, mis padres, mi pequeña hermana todos se han ido, ya no están conmigo, ya no tengo familia, mi único apoyo son mis tíos y amigos pero de ellos... ya no tengo nada. No se cuanto tiempo paso, pero desperté en la habitación de invitados de la casa Black, no tenia sentido del tiempo solo lo veía pasar

Después del accidente causado por un ebrio y la lluvia, mi vida perdió gran sentido, al día siguiente a eso, Esme, Sarah, Carlisle y Billy me acompañaron a las casas de mis padres a empacar todas mis cosas, mi custodia pasa a mis tíos Eliezar y Carmen, ellos viven en Houston junto a mis primos Alec y Bree Denali, ellos son mellizos 15 días menores que yo, empaque todas mis pertenencias y en menos de 2 horas ya estaba abordando el avión que me llevaría a una nueva vida, no vi a nadie después de eso, ni mis amigos ni al chico que amo...

 _4 años después..._

hoy cumplo mis 18 años, hace ya 4 años y 5 meses que me dejaron mis padres y hermana, mis tíos siempre me dicen lo orgullosos que ellos estarían de mi, ellos se convirtieron en mis padres, siempre me apoyan en todo y me ayudaron a salir adelante. desde que me fui no me contacte con nadie aparte de Esme y Sarah prácticamente se volvieron mis otras mamás, nos hablábamos por teléfono una vez por semana, el tiempo paso, mis primos se volvieron mi apoyo y junto a Maggie la mejor amiga de Bree nos pasábamos los días. Ella y su novio Benjamín son los únicos amigos que tengo aquí.

Estaba en mi habitación viendo como se ocultaba el sol después de una gran celebración, oí como alguien tocaba a la puerta

-pase- dije sin voltear a ver de quien se trataba, sentí como me abrazaba por detrás y acariciaba mi cabello, ya sabía quien era, mi tía Carmen, a la que ahora le digo mamá

-mi amor

-si mamá?

-tengo que hablar contigo

-sobre que?-dije voltean dome, me tomo la mano y nos sentamos las 2 sobre la cama

-cariño veras.. ya que cumpliste los 18 años, debemos volver a Forks...

-pero por que?..

-veras, debemos arreglar la herencia de tus padres, eso demoraría por lo menos unos meses y debes decidir si vender las casas o que hacer con ellas por lo que tendremos que volver por tiempo indefinido y ...

-y que?..-tenia miedo de lo que significase quedarse mucho tiempo, ya que yo y mis primos, tenemos que terminar ultimo año de escuela, no nos podríamos ir a menos que...

-tus primos y tu deben terminar la escuela allá

-no!, no, tu bien sabes que regresar para mi es demasiado y quedarnos un año ya es mucho...

-lo se preciosa pero es un sacrifico que debemos hacer, ademas debemos empacar todo

-de que hablas?

\- tu tío y yo nos quedaremos a vivir en la casa de tu madre si no te molesta?

-no es mejor, así podre saber que la casa sera bien cuidada..

-ok cariño, ahora a dormir, descansa

\- igual..

me quede despierta pensando toda la noche en como habían pasado las cosas, el tiempo y todos los hechos que me han afectado, los volvería a ver, a todos, a él..., tendría que llamar a Esme y Sarah y contarles todo seguro me ayudaran pero que voy hacer con él... y si ya tiene a alguien, si no me quiere ver, si solo vamos a ser amigos de nuevo o... puede pasar algo mas...no le puedo decir lo que siento por él alguna vez, lo que aun a pesar de el tiempo y la distancia aun siento... AMOR

una semana después ya estábamos en el auto que nos llevaría a la casa de mi madre, ya estábamos en Seattle, a punto de partir a Forks, me sentía nerviosa volvería a ver mi pasado, ya había hablado con Esme y Sarah y ellas me esperarían en casa, ya que dijeron que los chicos hicieron campamento.

el camino se me hizo muy rápido para lo que esperaba, solo miraba por la ventana recordando todo lo que viví aquí en mi hogar...

-Bells que tienes?

-nada Alec, solo... es extraño volver después de tanto tiempo

\- lo se tranquila nosotros estaremos contigo en todo- dijo Bree

-Bree recuerdas que te conté que me gustaba un chico de aquí..

-si, por que?

-pues... hable con Esme su madre y él aun esta aquí y no se que hacer

-tranquila primero lleguemos a casa y luego hablamos si?, ademas mamá y papá se quedaran en casa de tía Renné y nosotros en casa de Charlie esta bien?

-si

al estacionarse el auto pude ver a Esme, Carlisle, Sarah y Billy en el porche de la casa, baje y vi como sus ojos se iluminaron al verme, estos años solo había escuchado su voz, me acerque y los abrace a todos, nos separamos después de un rato, con lagrimas en los ojos los salude

-hola

-mi niña como estas de hermosa!- me volvió a abrazar Esme y Carlisle a la vez

-no lo puedo creer! eres toda una mujer- Esme se separo y Sarah me abrazo para luego seguir Billy

-veo que no viniste sola...

\- ah, si lo siento, chicos ellos son mis tíos Eliezar y Carmen, tíos ellos son mis amigos Carlisle y Esme Cullen, y Sarah y Billy Black

-con que Cullen no Bells?- me susurro Alec antes de acercarse a ellos- hola soy Alec y ella es mi hermana Bree somos los primos de Bella

-mucho gusto Alec- dijo Esme- por que no pasamos adentro nosotros nos encargamos de las casas durante estos años...

dijo antes de encabezar la entrada a la casa, al entrar un sentimiento de abandono me abrumo, todo estaba igual y aseado como dijo Esme, todo bien cuidado, camine a la sala y puede ver a Jake, Leah, Rose, Emmet, Alice, Jasper, Charlotte y otro chico que no supe reconocer, todos enfocaron la mirada a mi, sus ojos se abrieron como platos

-Bella?-pregunto Alice

-hola chicos- no se habían ido de excursión sino que era sorpresa...

-aaa no me lo creo!- grito Charlotte y pronto tuve a esas tres chicas locas sobre mi, mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin poderlo evitar

-pero como has cambiado!, estas hermosa y aaah simplemente no me lo creo- dijo Rose

-Bellita pero mirate nada mas..-y sin mas mis pies ya no estaban en el suelo debido a Emmet y sus abrazos, luego ya en el suelo mire a Jake y Leah quienes esperaban pacientes

-Bella que gusto volverte a ver..-dijo Leah

-igual Leah los extrañe a todos

-oigan y yo que? me dejan de lado?

-claro que no Jake ven acá- nos abrazamos fuerte, el era y ha sido como mi hermanito...

-con que al fin conocemos a tus amigos querida prima.. - comento Alec

-Alec!- le interrumpió Bree

-que hermanita? solo decía..

-que vamos a hacer contigo hijo...- dijo tia Carmen poniendo una mano en su hombro

-quererme mamá- en eso todos estallamos a carcajadas

-bueno chicos, ellos son mis primos Alec y Bree, y mis tíos Eliezar y Carmen Denali

-hola -saludaron Todos a unisono.

-que bueno que regresaste Bella, para empezar te extrañamos a horrores todos - comento Rose

-si, ademas debemos ponernos al día, no tienes que contar todo lo que paso en estos años - dijo Alice

-ok, ok, pero déjenme llegar al menos que estoy cansada con el viaje

\- por cierto Bella- se me acerco de nuevo Charlotte con el chico que no conocía- te presento a Peter Thomson mi novio, llego hace 2 años al pueblo

-un gusto Peter

-el gusto es mio Bella, al fin te conozco estas chicas no paran de hablar de ti desde que supieron que venias o no espera creo que también antes...

-calla Peter- dijo Alice dándole un calvazo haciendo que todos estalláramos a carcajadas de nuevo

luego de esa calurosa bienvenida, nos pasamos toda la tarde hablando de lo que había pasado en estos años nadie menciono a Edward pero Rose me miro indicándome que hablaría después conmigo, Alice y Jasper estaban juntos ¡al fin!, me entere que el primo de Edward al parecer se llama Riley Biers y se había mudado aquí el verano pasado desde Inglaterra, y también que la familia Vulturi procedente de New York había llegado hace unos meses y que al parecer tienen 2 hijas las cuales entrarían con nosotros al igual que yo; a eso de las 8 de la noche de hoy sábado todos se fueron, pero Rose espero a que Alec, Bree y yo fuéramos a casa de Charlie ya que ella se ofreció a quedarse con nosotros.

Al llegar a casa de Charlie fui la ultima que bajo del auto, el auto por el momento era alquilado ya que los de nosotros llegarían mañana temprano, Rose me abrazo y entramos a casa Alec se ofreció a quedarse en el sofá y según el tenia que "aprovechar" que estaba la tv, Bree se quedaría en la habitación de Charlie y Rose se quedaría conmigo; luego de un rato ya cada quien en su habitación Rose se sentó a mi lado

-¿como esta Ed... Edward?-susurre

-desde que te fuiste, mal muy mal cambio mucho, ya no queda nada del niño feliz, sonriente y lindo que conociste, ahora es frío calculador y un casanova

\- de verdad?- murmure sin mirarla

\- si...

esa noche llore mucho, lo mas probable es que no me reconociera y no quisiera saber nada de mi, oh Edward! pero que te paso...

 _1 semana después..._

la semana se fue volando y ya toda mi vida esta en orden, o al menos una parte, la casa de Charlie me la quedaría y la de Reneé se la vendería a mis tíos yo no quise que me pagaran pero ellos insistieron, dijeron que se quedarían aquí y que yo necesitaría dinero mas que ellos, mis primos se quedarían conmigo hasta la graduación y después cada uno vería por si mismo.

Hoy comenzaban las clases y lo único que pasaba por mi mente es ¿como lo tomara Edward cuando sepa quien soy?, no pude mas y salí de casa seguida de mis primos para ir a clases, Bree se iría en su auto un jaguar XK 2015 color rojo, Alec en su camaro SS 2015 color azul, y yo en mi Aston Martin 2015 color negro, no demoramos mucho en llegar nos estacionamos todos seguidos, vi a mis amigos reunidos al lado de un Jeep, y mas allá de ellos apartados mirando nuestros autos estaba él,... Edward, recostado sobre una moto color plateado, vestia camisa blanca cuello v chaqueta de cuero, jeans desordenados y tennis, _tranquila Bella respira y solo saluda a tus amigos_ me dije, baje del auto y todos nos miraban, mis primos se me acercaron Bree a mi lado y Alec detrás de nosotros, así nos acercamos a los chicos que hablaban animada mente y los muchachos no hacian mas que mirar los carros, una vez todos juntos entramos a clases, busque con la mirada a Edward y ya no estaba...

las semanas pasaron y nunca lo volví a ver en clases, al salir veo su moto pero el nunca estaba alli, me dirigía a la biblioteca cuando me equivoque de salón y encontré frente a mi el mismo hermoso piano negro de hace años, desde el accidente no toque nunca mas pero verlo allí, me lleno de valor para hacerlo volver a tocar mi cancion del alma...

watch?v=b1tOMoB3jWk (Only hope de Mandy Moree

 _There's a song that's inside of my soul._ _  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_  
 _I'm awake in the infinite cold._ _  
But you sing to me over and over and over again._

So, I lay my head back down.

 _And I lift my hands and pray_ _  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_ _  
I know now you're my only hope._ _  
_  
 _Sing to me the song of the stars._ _  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again._ _  
When it feels like my dreams are so far_ _  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

 _So I lay my head back down._ _  
And I lift my hands and pray_ _  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_ _  
I know now, you're my only hope._  
 _  
I give you my destiny._ _  
I'm giving you all of me._ _  
I want your symphony, singing in all that I am_ _  
At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back._

 _So I lay my head back down._ _  
And I lift my hands and pray_ _  
To be only yours, I pray, to be only yours_ _  
I pray, to be only yours_ _  
I know now you're my only hope._  
 _  
_ _hmmmmm, hmmmmm, oooooh._

-Bella...

No puede ser, esa voz, esa persona que tanto he anelado tener a mi lado por todos estos años...

-Edward- murmure dándome la vuelta lentamente para quedar frente a él en menos de 1 metro de distancia, sus ojos verdes me observaban fijamente cristalinos por las lagrimas, se acerco a mi con pasos presurosos, me tomo entre sus brazos, se sentía tan bien!, sentí como una corriente eléctrica subí por mi espalda, mientras yo colocaba mis manos en su pecho y pude sentir sus pectorales por encima de la ropa, sus ojos estaban mirándome como si viera un fantasma y no creyera que estuviera aquí con él, en sus ojos se reflejaban tantos sentimientos, dolor, tristeza, amor?...

lentamente acaricio mi mejilla con sus dedos apenas tocándome, no podía creer que después de tantos años de desear noche tras noche el tenerlo a mi lado, hoy por fin lo tenia aquí conmigo en sus brazos y su rostro rozando el mio haciendo que nuestros alientos se mezclaran

-Bella... oh Bella! cuanto te extrañe, no sabes la falta que me hiciste... que aun digo pensando que eres producto de mi imaginación- dijo en un susurro soltando lagrimas- pensé que jamas te volvería a ver- dijo tan cerca de mi que sus labios rozaron los míos

\- yo... yo... también te... extrañe- dije tartamudeando, al tenerlo tan cerca mi mente no funcionaba nada bien

-Bella...- hasta el momento no me había fijado que miraba sus labios, por lo que tuve que subir la mirada- yo.. nunca tuve ... el valor de haberlo dicho antes...pero no te quiero volver a perder... por tanto tiempo

-no me perderás...

-Bella... te...te.. amo- abrí los ojos como platos alzando la mirada tanto que sus labios quedaron muy cerca de los míos

Por lo que él aprovecho la oportunidad, se acerco mas a mi tomando mi cabeza entre sus manos mirándome directamente a los ojos, esmeralda y chocolate fundiéndose en uno solo, vacilo mirándome los labios y luego de nuevo mis ojos, no me pude contener y mire los suyos, estaban entre abiertos y húmedos dejando que nuestros alientos se juntaran...

-y.. yo ...tam..-carraspee- también te amo, siempre lo he hecho

Y así sin mas nuestros labios comenzaron una danza sin fin, el calor subió a mis mejillas, mariposas revolotearon en mi estomago, no me contuve y de pronto ya tenia entrelazadas mis manos en su nuca,

Al fin me sentí completa, al fin esta en casa, en mi hogar, donde pertenece mi corazón...

con Edward...

 _ **hola!**_

 _ **verán q este es un fic corto, esa era la idea, como les parecio?, les gusto el beso? la verdad yo no he dado ninguno por lo q no tengo mucha experiencia en el tema JAJAJA**_


End file.
